Sweet Val's Day
by Seitsuya
Summary: Hari kasih sayang terindah bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara adalah saat ini. Dimana seorang Inuzuka Kiba...always Shounen-ai.Don't like?don't read,right?happy valentine day, all!


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings:**

N Shikamaru x I Kiba

U Sasuke x N Naruto

H Neji x S Gaara

Beta-ed by Uchiha Nata-chan

**Warnings:**

Boys love, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character.

.

_Valentine's day_, hari yang didominasi warna merah muda. Hari yang bisa dibilang sebagai hari kemerdekaan para wanita, karena hari ini merupakan moment yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka. Gadis-gadis berlomba membuat benda lucu dan manis yang akan diberikan untuk orang yang mereka sukai, atau untuk ditukar pada teman mereka sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Biasanya, yang akan dibuat oleh para gadis adalah cokelat manis dengan beragam bentuk, plus kotak berbentuk hati dan pita pengikat berwarna merah muda yang sudah mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dan dipastikan dengan muka merah padam juga kegugupan tingkat tinggi, mereka akan memberikannya pada laki-laki yang menarik perhatian mereka. Namun tak sedikit juga laki-laki yang menanti moment ini, berharap wanita yang mereka sukai akan memberikan cokelat buatannya pada mereka. Sungguh hari yang manis nan membahagiakan.

Ada yang senang dan bahagia, ada yang berdebar menanti, ada juga yang tidak peduli akan hari kasih sayang ini. Siapakah dia? Kita lihat bersama-sama...

Matahari telah memulai eksistensinya, memberi tanda pada makhluk di bumi untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Dan pada pukul 07.00 seperti sekarang ini, sudah seharusnya para pelajar mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah. Ya, seharusnya...

"Shikamaru! Ayo bangun!" terdengar raungan seorang wanita dari salah satu rumah di daerah Konoha. Atau lebih tepatnya, kediaman keluarga Nara.

"…." namun teriakan yang kurang lebih mencapai oktaf keempat itu tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari objeknya.

_BRAKK!_

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu ditendang, diiringi dengan sebuah pintu tak berdosa yang mencium dinding dengan tak elitnya hingga menyebabkan pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Tampak sesosok wanita bercelemek merah marun di ambang pintu—rautnya jelas menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"Bangun atau kucincang kau, Nara Shikamaru!" ancam nyonya Nara yang tadi berteriak itu. Rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, dan wajahnya masih terlihat cantik walaupun usianya hampir menginjak kepala empat.

"…." sayang, usaha si ibu rumah tangga tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Sang objek yang bernama Shikamaru itu malah semakin asyik terbuai dalam mimpinya, terlihat dari gerakannya yang menarik selimutnya semakin tinggi, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah membelakangi wanita itu.

Empat sudut siku-siku telah timbul di pelipis wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Shikamaru itu. Dengan emosi tingkat tinggi wanita itu—dengan tidak berhatinya—menarik selimut tersebut hingga Shikamaru berputar 360 derajat ke depan lalu jatuh dari _single bed_-nya dan sukses membuat bokongnya menubruk lantai dengan mulus.

"Adaw…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Shikamaru di tengah kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul. Ia pun menatap ibunya dengan tatapan orang setengah tidur.

"Bangun! Mandi dan cepat siap-siap! Ini sudah pukul 07.03! Waktumu hanya tinggal 27 menit lagi! Bangun, Shikamaru!" teriak sang ibu ketika melihat anaknya yang ingin menaiki ranjang lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." ucap Shikamaru dengan satu tangan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, dan tangan satunya lagi memegangi bokong yang baru saja mencium lantai. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi—dengan posisi tangannya, sekilas terlihat seperti monyet dari belakang.

'_Ya Tuhan, dosa apa hambamu ini? Hingga Kau memberikanku anak dengan tingkat kemalasan setinggi ini...'_ batin sang ibu sambil menatap tragis sang anak yang berjalan membelakanginya. Tak mau lama-lama bersesal hati, ia pun keluar dari kamar anaknya dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya—yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang tersebut.

Selang 5 menit setelah sang ibu keluar dari kamar, Shikamaru menampakkan diri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya—ditambah dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang masih menempel di dada bidangnya. Sekilas ia melihat jam yang berada di meja belajarnya.

'_Jam 07.10. Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan berangkat. Aku harus cepat...' _batin Shikamaru. Dengan segera ia memakai seragamnya yang berupa kemeja berwarna putih, lengkap dengan _blazer _berwarna hijau cerah, yang di bagian dada sebelah kirinya terdapat lambang yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah murid dari Konoha High School. Tak lupa dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah yang tersimpul acak-acakan di dalam _blazer_-nya, juga celana berwarna cokelat kayu, serta tas dengan isi seadanya. Satu lagi, sebungkus rokok _menthol _dan sebuah _lighter_ yang sekarang sudah berada dalam saku celananya.

Setelah merasa siap, pemuda jenius itu pun turun ke lantai bawah, lalu mengambil roti tawar yang ada di atas meja. Ia bergumam kecil saat berhadapan dengan sang ayah, "Aku berangkat." Kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat hal itu. Ia pun segera melesat keluar rumah setelah memakai sepatu dan langsung pergi ke sekolahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sekolahnya hanya berjarak dua blok dari komplek rumahnya, bisa dibilang jarak yang cukup dekat. Namun Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk melewati kawasan pertokoan yang membuat jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya menjadi lebih jauh. Alasannya? Ini dia.

Sekarang Shikamaru telah berjalan di kawasan pertokoan Konoha. Ketika telah dekat dengan sebuah toko hewan bertuliskan '_Inuzuka's Pet shop'_, Shikamaru memperlambat jalannya—menanti seseorang yang akan keluar dari sana.

Selang beberapa detik, keluarlah pemuda 'manis' berambut dan bermata cokelat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua sisi wajahnya. Pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba ini memakai pakaian lengkap sama seperti Shikamaru—kemeja putih berlapis _blazer_ hijau dan celana cokelat kayu, juga dasi merah acak-acakan yang terselip sembarangan di kerah pakaiannya.

"Kak Hana, aku berangkat ya!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Namun niat itu pupus saat matanya menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut nanas yang dikenalnya dengan nama Shikamaru.

"Hai, Shika! Selamat pagi!" sapanya dengan tingkat keceriaan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Terlewat singkat sepertinya.

Dan pemuda pecinta anjing itu menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyamakan langkah kaki mereka berdua. Shikamaru sekarang tidak lagi tergesa, ia malah terkesan santai. Mungkin ia ingin menikmati waktu bersama pemuda manis di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Shika, ayo cepat! Kita hampir terlambat," ucap Kiba sedikit kesal karena langkah Shikamaru yang kelewat santai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Iya, baiklah," jawab Shikamaru yang ikut mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga sekarang langkah mereka telah sejajar lagi. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tak jarang Kiba berpikir, mengapa Shikamaru lebih memilih melewati kawasan pertokoan yang jelas membuatnya harus berjalan lebih jauh ke sekolah? Padahal kalau Shikamaru tidak melewati kawasan ini, lima menit pun cukup untuk sampai ke sekolah. Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab sampai sekarang, karena Kiba sendiri tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Kiba pikir, ia akan mendapat jawaban singkat nan padat yang dia sendiri tak tahu artinya, seperti 'tidak tahu' atau 'apakah hal itu penting?', dan sebagainya. Daripada seperti itu, Kiba lebih memilih menyimpan pertanyaan ini dalam otaknya dengan tanda tanya besar.

Daripada terlarut dalam pikirannya, Kiba sekarang semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena kurang lebih 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, lalu pintu akan ditutup untuk sementara dan baru dibuka pada jam pelajaran kedua. Itupun harus terkena ocehan guru dan mengisi buku pelanggaran terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap sampai ke Konoha High School.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah memberikan cokelat pada _senpai_ yang kau sukai itu?"

"Belum, aku malu. Aku takut dia tak membalasnya di _white day_ nanti. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya. Semoga saja dia mau membalasnya di _white day_ nanti..."

Terdengar berbagai macam ocehan dari para siswi KHS di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kiba yang sudah tiba di sekolah dengan waktu yang menyerempet hanya bisa melihat para siswi yang tengah berbincang itu dengan muka heran. Tak ambil pusing, ia pun memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi ke ruang loker. Tanya saja pada yang lain, nanti. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau dengar obrolan para siswi itu? _White day_? Shika, memang ini hari apa?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru ketika berada di loker khusus pria di KHS.

"Entahlah, paling hanyalah hal tak penting. Dan yang pasti merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sambil memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sekolah yang berwarna putih.

"Hahaha… Apa _sih_ hal yang penting dan tak merepotkan bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru? Ayo, kita ke kelas, Shika!" balas Kiba diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas XI-A. Tentu dengan shikamaru disampingnya.

'_Kau lah hal itu, Kiba…'_ batin Shikamaru bergumam. Sebenarnya, ia memang sudah menyukai—ralat, mencintai Kiba sejak SMP.

Ketika itu, Kiba membawa tumpukan kamus bahasa yang tebalnya sekitar 10 sentimeter per buah dan banyaknya sekitar 5 buku—otomatis menghalangi pandangannya dan menabrak Shikamaru yang hendak bolos dari pelajaran. Bolos? Oh, ayolah! Siapapun tahu kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru bisa tetap mempertahankan prestasinya meski hanya masuk 5 kali dalam sebulan. Tragis? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Resiko memiliki IQ yang melebihi manusia normal.

Kembali ke topik awal. Tubrukan maut itupun membuat buku-buku yang dibawa Kiba jatuh dengan berbagai pose. Kiba langsung melihat orang yang tega menabrak—atau ditabrak—nya, begitu pula Shikamaru. Lalu pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulut mereka berdua. Dua pemuda tersebut hanya melihat ke dalam mata satu sama lain, dalam. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak begitu, namun melihat tatapan Shikamaru padanya yang begitu intens dan dalam, mau tak mau Kiba pun ikut terpaku.

Selama kurang lebih dua menit mereka berdiri seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dirinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba. Si pemuda bertato juga akhirnya sadar dan langsung memungut buku yang jatuh dan kemudian berdiri. Bodohnya Shikamaru, ia hanya melihat tanpa membantu sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu… Sungguh!" ucap Kiba pada Shikamaru—meski pandangannya dihalangi buku-buku tersebut.

"Hm. Ya sudah," Shikamaru membalas sambil berlalu menuju atap sekolah. Tapi ia masih sempat menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Kiba yang membawa kamus-kamus tersebut ke kelas IX-A.

'_Dia sekelas denganku? Ternyata aku punya teman semanis dia ya? Aku tak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering masuk kelas,'_ batin si pemuda jenius itu ketika melanjutkan perjalanan ke atap sekolah. Mungkin Shikamaru telah mengalami yang namanya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Setelah itu, Shikamaru menaikkan intensitas masuknya dalam pelajaran sekolah, menjadi 10 kali dalam sebulan. Sungguh peningkatan yang signifikan.

Dengan naiknya intensitas kehadiran Shikamaru, tentu membuatnya lebih sering bertemu Kiba dan akhirnya akrab dengannya. Ia pun mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kiba merupakan sahabat dari Namikaze Naruto—kekasih dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke—juga si Sabaku no Gaara yang merupakan kekasih dari Hyuuga Neji—yang juga merupakan sahabatnya.

Sekarang, Shikamaru juga Kiba telah sampai di kelas XI-A. Dan begitu kelas terbuka, keributan lah yang menyambut mereka. Namun keributan yang biasanya didominasi oleh laki laki, sekarang didominasi oleh para wanita yang memegang coklat di tangan mereka. Terdengar berbagai macam ocehan, seperti…

"Sasuke-kun, terimalah cokelat dariku ini!"

Dan…

"Kumohon balasan darimu atas cokelatku ini, Neji-kun!"

Atau…

"Gaara-kun, aku ingin kau memakan cokelat spesialku ini!"

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan naas dan kasihan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Namun kali ini terasa lebih sesak, mungkin populasinya bertambah. Begitulah pikir mereka.

"Derita orang keren seperti itu ya? Aku lebih memilih jadi orang dengan tampang normal saja, daripada menjadi mereka yang setiap hari hidupnya terancam," ungkap Kiba masih sambil menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berjuang dalam maut.

"Haa~ Sudahlah… Aku mengantuk," ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke kursinya yang berada di sudut dekat jendela paling belakang. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan tidur di atasnya.

Kiba yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengikuti pemuda berambut nanas itu menuju bangkunya sendiri—yang berada di samping Shikamaru—hanya untuk menaruh tas saja, karena setelahnya ia langsung ke bangku Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Hoi, Naru!"

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?"

"…" dan tetap tak ada jawaban. Dahi Kiba berkedut kesal. Dan Kiba pun mengambil napas panjang, menahannya sebentar, lalu…

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

Semua yang ada di situ kontan langsung menutup telinganya, takut suara tersebut merobek gendang telinga mereka. Naruto pun bereaksi dengan menengok ke Kiba dan melepaskan sesuatu yang terdapat di telinganya—yang ternyata adalah sebuah _headset_.

"Apa?"

"Astaga! Jadi kau tadi memakai _headset_? Sialan, aku menyesal mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu."

"Daripada mendengar jeritan-jeritan makhluk berambut panjang yang membawa benda berwarna merah muda itu, lebih baik aku menyumbat telingaku saja," ucap Naruto sedikit kesal. Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal melihat kekasihnya sendiri dikerubungi oleh wanita-wanita pemuja seperti itu? Meski tidak akan ditanggapi, tapi tetap saja kesal. Dan Kiba mengerti hal itu.

"Sabar ya, Naruto! Itu resiko namanya. Lagipula, kenapa kau mau punya pacar seperti dia?"

"Haa~ Sudahlah, Kiba. Aku malas memikirkannya. Biarkan sajalah, toh takkan ada satupun cokelat yang diterimanya. Oh ya, kau mau menginap dirumahku?"

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Orangtuaku pergi ke rumah Kakek, dan aku ditinggal. Di rumahku sepi, Kiba. Mau ya? Nanti aku ajak Shika, Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke juga tentunya."

"Hie? Sa-Sasuke? Cari mati kau, Naru!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau diserang olehnya malam-malam?" tanya Kiba yang langsung membuat muka Naruto merah padam.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau jalan pincang ke sekolah... Sebenarnya… ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Sasuke di hari _valentine_ ini…" gumam Naruto yang menundukan mukanya semakin merah padam.

"He? _Valentine_? Oh… Pantas saja kelas ini makin sesak dan banyak siswi yang mengoceh tentang cokelat, lelaki yang mereka suka, balasan, dan hal semacamnya. Ternyata begitu. Tapi tetap saja kau harus hati-hati, Naru."

"Kalau begitu, kamarnya dipisah saja. Aku, kau, dan Gaara tidur di kamarku. Kalau Sasuke, Neji, dan Shika, terserah mereka mau tidur di mana, asal jangan di kamarku saja. Bagaimana? Bagus 'kan? Oke?" mohon Naruto sambil memasang tampang memelas andalannya.

"Haha… Tanpa mengeluarkan muka seperti itu pun aku pasti ikut, Naru," jawab Kiba sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Huwaa… Kiba, aku sayang kau~!" Dan suara lantang Naruto itu kontan membuat Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan melihat sang kekasih yang sedang memeluk erat Kiba. Ingin melepasnya, namun melepaskan diri sendiri dari wanita-wanita gila ini saja ia tak sanggup. Sasuke pun hanya mengirimkan _death glare_ tingkat tinggi andalannya pada Kiba—yang sukses membuat target merinding ketakutan.

"Na-Naru, sudah ya! Aku merinding, rasanya seperti ada hawa setan mengintaiku..."

"Eh? Iya kah? Ya sudah," Naruto membalas dengan sedikit heran sambil melepas pelukannya. Kiba menghela napas lega saat tatapan tajam Sasuke tak terasa di punggungnya lagi, lalu ia pun langsung berjalan ke kursinya sendiri dan mulai melamunkan berbagai macam hal.

Tak ada guru yang mengajar di kelas tersebut, karena sekarang adalah jadwal pelajaran Matematika—dimana sang guru, Kakashi, adalah guru yang paling terkenal karena keterlambatannya dalam masuk ke kelas. Maka ruang kelas XI-A ini masih bisa bersantai—setidaknya sampai setengah jam ke depan.

Akhirnya setelah telat selama beberapa lama, sang _sensei_ yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itupun datang. Dengan wajah tak berdosa sang guru bermasker itu memberikan tugas segunung pada anak muridnya, dan keluar lagi entah kemana—meninggalkan para murid yang memasang wajah suram nan menyedihkan. Sungguh guru yang budiman namun tak patut ditiru.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, serta Gaara tengah berada di taman belakang KHS. Ini merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur—menurut Shikamaru, tempat paling aman untuk sembunyi—menurut Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara, serta tempat yang biasa-biasa saja—bagi Kiba dan Naruto.

Taman belakang adalah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul untuk menikmati _bentou_ yang mereka bawa dengan tenang. Sepertinya hanya mereka yang tahu tentang taman rahasia sekolah ini. Tak ada yang pernah berkunjung ke sini, karena sebelum kemari mereka harus melewati semak belukar—yang mampu membuat orang merinding dan kehilangan minat untuk menjamahnya. Tempat ini ditemukan oleh Sasuke saat dia kejar-kejaran dengan Naruto dulu.

"Naruto, jam berapa aku harus ke rumahmu?" tanya Kiba—yang langsung membuat Sasuke memelototinya, juga membuat Shikamaru tersedak karenanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Shikamaru pun mulai memasang telinga dengan waspada.

"Hei, tenanglah, Sasuke. Memangnya kau belum tahu? Naruto, kau belum memberitahunya kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" tanya Kiba sambil mengalihkan matanya ke Naruto.

_KRAKK!_

Sumpit yang Sasuke gunakan pun patah dengan indahnya. Shikamaru menatap horor. Neji dan Gaara hanya diam, namun tatapan mereka meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, belum. Aku lupa," ungkap Naruto polos. Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jadi apa maksudnya, Dobe?"

"Ehm, oke. Jadi begini, orangtuaku pergi ke rumah Kakek. Dan karena aku sendirian di rumah, maka aku meminta Kiba dan—"

"Kau menyuruh Kiba untuk menemani di rumah? Berdua saja? DOBE?"

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_, Teme? Aku belum selesai bicara, Baka," ucap Naruto sebal sambil menggembungkan pipi. Kiba pun mengangguk menyetujui, "Dengarkan dulu, Sasuke."

"Diam kau! Aku bicara pada Naruto, bukan padamu."

"Oh, astaga! Terserah kau sajalah, Uchiha-sama."

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat masalah! Lanjutkan, Naruto," Neji yang tadinya diam dan menikmati adegan itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oke. Jadi aku ingin meminta Kiba, Shika, Neji, dan Gaara untuk menginap di rumahku."

"Aku tidak, Dobe?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Kau juga, Teme. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri—kecuali Kiba dan Naruto.

Shikamaru diam, namun otaknya terus berjalan. _'Jika aku ikut, maka waktu bersama Kiba akan makin banyak. Hmm…'_ batinnya menimbang-nimbang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian kecil, berangan-angan untuk 'main-main' dengan _Dobe_-nya tercinta. Begitu pula dengan Neji.

Gaara memutar otak, bagaimana caranya melindungi Naruto dan dirinya dari serigala gila semacam Neji dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang bingung karena teman-teman—dan _Teme_—nya hanya diam saja, bertanya sekali lagi, "Jadi bagaimana? Shika? Neji? Gaara? Teme?"

"Ikut," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar. "Aku sayang kalian semua~" ucapnya riang. Baru saja ia beranjak untuk memeluk mereka semua, sebuah tangan seseorang langsung melingkar di pinggangnya—membuat Naruto tetap diam pada tempatnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'semua', Dobe. Yang ada hanya 'Sasuke'," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan sukses membuat wajah si _blonde_ bersemu. Teman-teman yang melihat mereka pun hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Haa~ Uchiha bertingkah," ucap Kiba sambil melengos. "Apa maksudmu, Inuzuka?" balas Sasuke sinis. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu, "Hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku, Uchiha."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, jangan termakan omongannya! Kiba, hentikan sikap jahilmu itu," ujar Neji sambil menghabiskan potogan sosis goreng terakhir dari _bentou_-nya.

"Hahaha… Maaf, Neji. Soalnya asyik sekali rasanya menjahili mereka," balas Kiba sambil menutup kotak bekalnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam sejenak, lalu ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan mulai melahap _bentou_-nya yang hampir habis.

"Sudahlah, habiskan _bentou_ kalian. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," perintah Gaara yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang lain pun segera menuruti Gaara dan memakan habis bekal mereka. Setelah itu, enam sekawan tersebut pun kembali ke kelas untuk mulai memutar otak demi kepentingan masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan, kini Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, serta Gaara tengah berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze. Mereka sedang terduduk di teras rumah, menikmati lukisan malam karya Sang Pencipta. Taburan bintang yang menghiasi pekatnya malam terlihat jelas dari sana.

Suasana malam yang romantis, tentunya sangat cocok untuk pasangan seperti Sasuke-Naruto maupun Neji-Gaara. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang merangkul pundak Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala Naruto di bahunya, atau tangan Neji yang asyik melingkar di pinggang Gaara—menarik Gaara agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Kiba, menatap kemesraan teman-temannya dengan pandangan sendu, lalu tersenyum sedih. Ia pun menegakkan diri dan berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang yang luas milik kediaman Namikaze. Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun mengikuti Kiba berjalan. Sang pemuda Inuzuka itu pun terduduk di tengah halaman berumput tersebut, diikuti Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kini mereka hanya berdua saja, sedangkan dua pasang sejoli lainnya sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri di teras depan.

"Kalau kau memang sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, ya tak usah tersenyum," ucap Shikamaru sambil menidurkan diri di rerumputan dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal—menikmati hamparan bintang yang terlihat sejauh ia memandang.

"Eh? Aku memang ingin tersenyum, kok. Siapa yang tidak bahagia bila melihat sahabatnya bahagia seperti ini. Hanya saja…" ucap Kiba lirih sambil memeluk lututnya yang sedang terlipat, dan menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

"Hanya saja…?"

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya, ikut menatap milyaran cahaya kecil di langit yang sedang ditatap oleh Shikamaru. "…Aku… hanya iri pada mereka. Mereka punya tempat… untuk memberikan cinta yang mereka punya, dan memiliki sumber yang juga memberikan mereka cinta. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Dapat memberikan seluruh cinta yang kupunya untuk orang yang kusayangi dan mendapatkan cinta dari orang itu." Kiba terdiam sebentar,

"Tapi… siapa yang mau menerima cintaku ini? Tidak pernah ada orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Oh, ada. Si Naruto itu lah yang sering bilang sayang padaku. Tapi… masa aku dengan Naruto? Bisa ditebas leherku dan dibuang ke teluk Tokyo oleh Sasuke. Kira-kira siapa ya, yang mau denganku? Dengan si Inuzuka Kiba ini? Hahaha…"

"…"

"…Kau mau seperti itu denganku, Shika?" Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menatap Shikamaru, membuat si pemuda berkuncir membatu. Dengan otak jeniusnya, Shikamaru segera berpikir keras mencari jawaban. '_Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan perasaan ini_,' pikir Shikamaru sedikit bimbang. Baru saja Shikamaru membuka mulut, Kiba langsung menyuarakan pendapatnya—membuat si pemuda jenius kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin seorang Nara Shikamaru mau denganku. Dengan seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Hahaha…" Kiba tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan perkataanku tadi," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Entah kenapa, Kiba merasa mukanya bersemu merah setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kata tadi.

Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah Naruto. Namun ketika ia hendak berdiri, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya kembali terduduk di rerumputan. Dan karena orang yang berada di dekatnya hanyalah Shikamaru, dapat dipastikan bahwa yang memeluknya itu adalah Shikamaru.

"E-eh? Shika? A-ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba gelagapan. Wajahnya semakin memerah tatkala ia merasa pelukan Shikamaru menguat di pinggangnya.

"Kau belum mendengar jawabanku 'kan? Kenapa langsung pergi begitu saja? Apa-apaan itu?" Shikamaru berujar lirih sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kiba.

"A-a-apa maksudmu? 'K-kan tadi a-aku bilang kalau aku hanya ber—"

"Aku mau."

"Eh?" celetuk Kiba sambil memasang tampang bodoh. Kiba tahu arti dari perkataan Shikamaru. Namun tadi ia hanya sembarangan bicara saja, sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk serius.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tadi bertanya padaku 'kan? Aku mau atau tidak? Dan jawabanku adalah 'aku mau'," ucap Shikamaru mantap—membuat wajah Kiba kian memerah saja.

Kiba tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuh dan perasaannya. Kenapa ia merasa wajahnya semakin panas? Kenapa sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan? Namun setelah memutar otak, ia mendapat satu jawaban pasti atas perasaan anehnya tersebut. Kiba pun langsung menetralisir perasaannya dan mencoba tenang. Ia ingin Shikamaru menjabarkan arti dari 'aku mau' itu.

"Dan sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan arti dari 'aku mau' itu?" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Shikamaru sedikit bersemu.

"Argh, itu merepotkan. Kau sudah tahu artinya 'kan? Buat apa aku menjabarkannya lagi?"

"Shika!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau, aku mau menjadi tempat untukmu memberikan cinta yang kau miliki. Aku mau menjadi sumber yang akan memberikanmu cinta, terus dan terus, tanpa akhir. Puas?" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha… Iya… Aku puas. Dan terima kasih," balas Kiba sambil tersenyum puas. Ia sungguh bahagia hari ini, karena ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih di hari _Valentine_ yang penuh akan cinta. Ia berjanji dalam hati, mulai sekarang, ia tak akan pernah melupakan tanggal 14 Februari lagi.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia senang, perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam jauh di dalam hati tersebut akhirnya bisa terungkap dengan sempurna. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Kiba dan menatap dalam mata cokelat sang terkasih. Kiba ikut terhanyut dalam tatapan yang memabukkannya tersebut. Shikamaru pun meniadakan jarak di antara bibir mereka, menikmati kecupan indah di malam cantik bertabur bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sungguh _Valentine_ terindah yang pernah dialaminya.

**~OWARI~**

Muthia+Nata notes:

Mu: ….

Nata: ….. Mu-

Mu: Aaaarrgghh! Apa ini? Kenapa Shikamaru jadi gombal begini? Hah? Author geblek!

Nata: kan kau yang bikin, Mu. *sweatdrop mode*

Mu: eng….iya,sih.. tapi Nata-nee juga ikutan andil! Kenapa ga di edit aja, coba!

Nata: …..

Inner Nata: nih, bocah… ababil bener,sih… -_-"

Mu and Nata: Oke, Happy Valentine, all! Inilah ff a la kadarnya yang bisa kami buat untuk merayakan hari Valentine ini! Dan mau minta maaf kalau ff ini ga bikin kalian minat buat baca.. secara, kami manusia gitu.. ga terhindar dari kesalahan. Ye gak?

Kotak reviewnya diisi bisa kali, ya!

Salam

Uchiha Nata-Chan with Muthiamomogi


End file.
